During the operation of an aircraft, flight safety must be guaranteed. When some events that may impact the flight safety occur, it is necessary to adjust normal flying behaviors of the aircraft so as to ensure flight safety, which results in abnormal flying behaviors. Abnormal flying behaviors of an aircraft comprise cancellation of flight, change of route, flight delay, flight turning back and diversion etc. Those behaviors reflect potential risks on flight reliability and safety and tremendously lessen the comfort level and satisfaction of the passengers on board. All airline companies have been trying every effort to study abnormal behaviors of aircrafts, hoping to find a way to reduce those behaviors as much as possible. Consequently, the prediction of abnormal behaviors of aircrafts for improving the flight safety and comfort has become an important research direction of every airline company. However, this technical problem has being haunting all airline companies for years, never being resolved.